


(And Here it Goes) I’m Just a Kid

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Hair stroking, Hurt/Comfort, Maternal Instinct, Platonic Cuddling, Riju is baby, Self-Doubt, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers for Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: Set during and after the mission Each Step Like Thunder.Riju pushes herself too far aboard Vah Naboris and passes out. Urbosa is there to take care of her.
Relationships: Urbosa & Riju
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	(And Here it Goes) I’m Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from I’m Just a Kid by Simple Plan.
> 
> Because she is. Riju IS just a kid...

“They’re trying to overwhelm us…!”

Urbosa didn’t have words of reassurance this time. Between shielding Vah Naboris and cutting through the seemingly endless throng of Guardians, even the mighty Divine Beast was reaching its limits. They couldn’t amass enough electricity quickly enough to both take out the monster-escorting mechanical army and keep their Divine Beast shielded from further damage from the onslaught.

She looked to Riju. They needed more power.

Urbosa darted to the main control unit, slamming her hands onto its surface with a flare of electrical energy. Seconds later, Riju followed suit, both of them joining their power to that of the Divine Beast.

Lightning radiated from Vah Naboris like a supernova, surging beyond the initial blast radius by arcing through the ranks of monsters and Guardians in a roiling, incandescent shockwave. Cutting through the hum of power within the Divine Beast and the thunderous crack of the massive discharge was the sound of Riju screaming in pain.

Her eyes were clenched shut, and her whole body shook with the effort. When the last Guardian fell, they both pulled away from the main control unit, Riju stumbling backwards and almost falling.

“L-Lady… Urbosa… hhh…”

Riju’s gaze was full of pain and fear, her eyes wide and unfocused. She could take no more. Her eyes rolled up in her head, and she slumped forward into Urbosa’s arms.

“Riju!”

She was still alive, but she was extremely unconscious. Urbosa patted her cheek, but got no response. As it sank in that Riju had simply passed out, that was when Urbosa realized.

Just how old was she?

“Riju...”

The limp little body cradled in her arms… she was so young. Only a child. At first she’d assumed her to be a teenager, but now, looking down at her round face with time to think, Urbosa realized she must be even younger. Empowering something like Vah Naboris, it was hardly a wonder that she’d fainted…

She hugged the exhausted girl, scanning for more Guardians and finding none. The poor child…

~~~

Riju whimpered softly, snuggling up to Urbosa. She smiled down at the sleeping child. They rested together in Vah Naboris, little Riju tucked against her side. Urbosa gently stroked her little savior’s hair, heart melting at the sleepy, contented sigh the gesture elicited from the exhausted girl. She was so small. To inherit the throne at such a young age… something terrible must have befallen her mother… 

Urbosa heard a small sound, and felt Riju begin to stir beside her. The girl awoke to Urbosa’s smile.

“Hello, Riju.”

“I…” 

Riju frowned as she realized what must have happened. She looked… ashamed.

“...I fainted…” she murmured.

“You took down an army of Guardians.”

“No…  _ you _ took down an army of Guardians, Lady Urbosa. You and Vah Naboris…”

She wouldn’t meet Urbosa’s gaze. The older Gerudo Champion was taken aback, but did her best to keep up a reassuring smile.

“That’s not true.”

There was an awkward silence, and her concern for the young chief grew.

“...Riju? If you don’t mind me asking… how old are you?”

“...I’m twelve…”

Twelve. Gods have mercy, she was  _ twelve. _

“Twelve years old and you can already achieve such feats?”

“It… it wasn’t…”

“Riju, when I was twelve, my friends and I had an amateur sand seal race and I ran into a  _ cactus. _ ”

Riju snorted, trying not to laugh.

“Really?!”

From all the tales told of her exploits, she’d never stopped to think that Lady Urbosa had once been a child, too. 

“Oh, absolutely. I spent nearly half an hour picking all of the spines out— and then one of them was still in my butt. And I  _ sat _ on it.”

Riju laughed, and Urbosa smiled.

“You are amazing, Riju. You were a godsend today.”

“Th-thank you, Lady Urbosa…!”

Urbosa didn’t miss the shine in her eyes, or the sensation of Riju snuggling closer.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have had it with these motherfucking nsfw things on my motherfucking lightning babey and so here’s some Soft


End file.
